Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the invention relate to a cryopump system, a cryopump controller, and a cryopump regeneration method.
Description of Related Art
A cryopump is a vacuum pump that traps and exhausts gas molecules by means of condensation or adsorption onto a cryogenically chilled cryopanel. Cryopumps are generally employed in order to realize the clean vacuum environments demanded in processes associated with semiconductor-circuit manufacturing. Since cryopumps are so-called entrapment vacuum pumps, they require regeneration whereby the trapped gases are periodically discharged to the exterior.